Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{70} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 370.707...\\ 1x &= 3.707...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 367}$ ${x = \dfrac{367}{99}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{70}{99}}$